In a vertically adjustable mounting plate of the kind which is known from German Utility Model Specification 86 20 441 the baseplate consists of plastic and the bores in the baseplate are surrounded at least in part by pedestals, which partly extend through the slots and constitute guides for the side faces of the slots so that the pedestals of the baseplate can be held as an interference fit in an intermediate portion of the slots in the cover plate. A mounting of the baseplate in such a manner that the pedestals and also the bores in the baseplate are disposed in an intermediate portion of the slots in the cover plate is desirable because the bores in the carrying wall or the like will usually be disposed at the proper locations so that a subsequent adjustment in height will not be required But when that known mounting plate is supplied without premounted fixing screws there will be a risk that the baseplate may separate from the cover plate when pressure is inadvertently applied to the baseplate during the transportation of the baseplate or before the mounting operation and the baseplate will then no longer be arranged relative to the cover plate in a centered position by which the mounting of the mounting plate is facilitated.